dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
Krory's Journey
Krory's Journey (クロウリー旅立ち Kurōrī Tabidachi) is the 24th episode of the D.Gray-Man anime. Short Summary After finishing the mission that General Cross left for them, Allen and Lavi accompany Krory back to Headquarters so he can be inducted as an official Exorcist. Krory is inexperienced to the outside world, and is very easily deceived by others. He soon gets hustled in a game of cards by a rag tag group of three men, and Allen proves his cheating skills when he wins everything back. One of the men, Tyki, gives Allen a pack of cards before they leave, but Tyki is soon revealed to be a Noah and an ally of The Millennium Earl. Long Summary Krory is inconsolable after being exiled from the village despite Lavi and Allen’s attempts at explaining the situation. However, after reaching the next village, they encourage Krory to explore since they have some time to kill before their train leaves. With that, he heads off excitedly and browses various stalls, leaving Allen and Lavi to note that he is completely different when his Innocence is not activated. Allen also asks if it was okay to leave without Bookman, with Lavi explaining it is fine and he will head back to Headquarters after writing up his report. The two are then approached by Krory, who had just purchased a few items from a nearby stall. However, his excitement soon turns to shock when Allen points out the mask he bought is a fake, and when they see the vendor attempting to leave with a whole bag of other fake masks, Lavi uses his anti-Akuma weapon to drag him back. Freaked out, the vendor gives Krory a full refund before fleeing. Nevertheless, it is not long before Krory is almost taken advantage of again by another salesman, but Allen and Lavi stop him before he can get scammed again. Despite this, Krory’s excitement only grows when they board the train, and he heads off to explore it. Since he had been gone for a while, Allen and Lavi decide to go and look for him, only to find him playing strip poker with three other men. To Allen’s frustration, Krory had been stripped down to his underwear and is reluctant to keep playing. With that, Allen challenges them to a game, using his Exorcists coat as collateral; if he wins then he wins back Krory’s clothes. It is not long before the three men are stripped down to their underwear, wondering how on Earth Allen is managing to beat them even though they only dealt him bad hands. When Lavi also expresses surprise about Allen’s winning streak, a confident Allen lets him know it is because he is cheating, and with that he slips more cards into the deck from his sleeve. He explains that growing up he had to learn how to hone his skills in any way possible in order to pay off Cross’ debts as well as make a living for himself. Ultimately when it comes to gambling he believes winning is everything, and this makes a horrified Lavi wonder what his life was like growing up with Cross. When the time comes for the three men to leave the train, Allen offers them back their clothes, which they eagerly accept. Before the train sets off, one of the men, who is wearing glasses, gives Allen a deck of cards as a token of his thanks, though in reality, the men knew the whole time that Allen was cheating. Paying it no more mind, they decide to head off to get something to eat. However, before they can set off, the station phone starts ringing and the bespectacled man answers it, and after hearing what the person on the other side has to say, he tells his three companions to go ahead without him. One of them expresses that he hoped his friend was done with the ‘secret jobs’, but the bespectacled man simply apologises before they set off without him. A short while later, the bespectacled man meets up with none other than the Millennium Earl and as he approaches, he removes his glasses and his skin shifts into a shade of grey, revealing him to be a Noah named Tyki Mikk. Back in the train Allen and Lavi come across a barely clothed Krory once again, only this time he is holding a bunch of flowers, sold to him by a girl he met earlier, who told him she was trying to raise money for her 10,000 year old grandfather and her 2,000 brothers. When Lavi breaks the news that humans cannot live for 10,000 years, Krory becomes tearful at the realisation he had been tricked again, and as he thinks of Eliade he realises all of the time spent behind the castle walls has left him woefully unprepared for the outside world. Some time later, the three of them eventually arrive at Headquarters, where the Gatekeeper becomes immediately suspicious of Krory when he detects the presence of the Akuma blood flowing through him from when he drank Eliade’s blood. Komui is quick to respond and unleashes Komlin IV. However, even after realising that Krory is not a threat, he still encourages Komlin IV to attack anyway because it will not stop until its target is destroyed. Lavi is quickly taken down by the robot, however Lenalee arrives just in time to save Allen and Krory by blowing Komlin IV away. A short time later, after Allen and Lavi give their mission report, Komui examines Krory’s Innocence before taking him to see Hevlaska. When the day is over, Krory cannot help but wonder if he could ever live a normal life, but he is moved to tears when everyone welcomes him to the Order and consider him a part of their family. Nevertheless, the emotional atmosphere soon dissipates when Krory accidentally spills coffee on Komlin IV, which Komui had remodelled into a cleaning robot. Though despite Komui’s insistence that the robot poses no harm, Komlin IV has a rather different interpretation of his order to “beautify the place”, and promptly starts applying makeup onto everyone in the room. However, Lenalee is quick to kick the robot straight out of the building to get rid of it once and for all. Meanwhile, as the Noah Family enjoy their dinner, the Millennium Earl promises that things are about to get fun. Characters Episode Notes Navigation Category:Episodes